


And So The Girl Fell In Love With The Nerd

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth





	And So The Girl Fell In Love With The Nerd

"Alrighty now that we got your pants on the right way it’s time to hop into bed." Gail said standing. The boy giggled and started for the door, Gail was quick though -knowing the four year old would try to run- and managed to grab his shirt, effectively stopping the attempted getaway. She picked him up with ease, threw him onto her shoulder and tickled him as she asked where he thought he was going. Ollie giggled at the sight from her spot on the bed. Gail placed the freckled face boy beside his sister and picked her up to tickle her for laughing. 

"Ok enough playing, it’s time for bed." the blonde used her mother voice to show she was serious. As Shiloh crawled under his outer space blanket Gail pulled a bean bag chair to his bed side and got comfortable with the baby sprawled in her lap. 

"What’s tonight’s story about?" asked Gail as she ran her fingers through Ollie’s light hair. 

Shiloh thought for a moment, “you and mommy.”

"You wanna hear about mommy and I?" she smiled brightly. He nodded obviously excited about hearing his bedtime story.

"It was a dark and stormy night" Gail began in her best ghost story voice. Giggles erupted through the room. "Ok so it wasn’t at night and it wasn’t stormy. It was your average high school full of stupid clicks just without the pressure to be in one, no one really cared. All movies lie, remember that. Mom was the new kid, so Aunt Chloe of course volunteered to show her around and be her first friend. Which meant she sat with Uncles Chris, Dov and Aunt Traci and I at lunch, I was busy so I didn’t get the pleasure of meeting mom until the next day. She was sitting in my seat."

"Uh oh." gasped Shiloh.

"Uh oh’s right. I think you know how that went, so I wasn’t on mom’s good side when we were assigned partners for a project in Chemistry -of all subjects. Mommy was stuck with the coolest kid in school, who just so happened to suck in that class, and who had yelled at her a half hour before hand. She hated me to say the least." Gail continued as she drew circles on Ollie’s hand. The baby was falling asleep in the crook of Gail’s arm.

Holly scoffed from her place in the doorway. “I didn’t hate you.”

"Oh but you did Lunchbox. You should have seen your face when he called our names."

Holly stepped further into their sons room, “I didn’t hate you, I actually really liked you. I thought you hated me which is why my face looked like that.” she explained with a smile.

"If you say so Nerd. As I was saying" Gail continued with her side of their story, Holly settled in beside Shiloh listening intently. 

She’d never heard Gail’s side, how the blonde felt during things she thought Gail felt opposite and compared it to her own version. She especially loved hearing about how Gail used to gush to their friends when she wasn’t around, how she’d mope about on the days she’d miss school. Holly had never heard about when Gail first realized she loved the brunette and how she couldn’t keep that realization to herself long enough to wait until morning, so she woke her brother and made him drive her to Holly’s. Only to remember that her nerd was staying at her cousins house. Holly had totally forgotten about the time they went camping and they danced for and hour on the dock in the moonlight because she’d tripped earlier that day and couldn’t sleep due to her slight concussion. 

Gail lead the story to the present, she looked at her wife who was cuddled up with their son and watching her in awe. “And that is the story of how the popular, punk kid fell in love with  _the_  most beautiful nerd the world will ever know.”


End file.
